


L先生

by Kevin_M



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tsoe Zyugnin style-ish, but hey girls can dream (plus fanboys), editor! marco, lifeguard! robert, pretty much just a daydream, pure fluff, some very old work, wuu chinese-ish, 吴语-ish, 舊作重來, 魯迅-ish
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevin_M/pseuds/Kevin_M
Summary: A hypothetical world in which they hypothetically shared a relationship. More of a fantasy than serious work, though is anything ever not a fantasy?Or, exerpts of his domestic life with Robert the lifeguard in Marco's POV.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	1. Side A

**一**

论刮胡子，L 先生若是称第一，天下大抵没有人敢称第二。每天清晨起床的时候，他总要花上十分钟仔细检查是否有新长出来的胡茬需要修理。如果有的话，他还要再花上十分钟小心翼翼地把那些胡子刮掉。托 L 先生的福，我再也不用担心诸如出门上了车才发现胡子没刮的尴尬事情了。但是真看着他拿着老式剃须刀在我的脸上划来划去，感觉仍旧很糟糕。细致的泡沫堆在下巴上，痒痒的，可又不能动，只能任凭他自由发挥。

前几个月，大概是夏天快结束的时候，杂志社送来几把剃须刀的样品，都是最新的自动款式。我本想借此终结 L 先生的手动剃须之旅，未曾想他提前交了班，偷偷收下剃须刀，全都送了人。隔壁的卷毛和楼下的胖子人手一把，甚至街对面的秃子他也给了一把。我回到家一看，又气又急，赶忙给主编打电话解释原委。L 先生倒是毫不在意，一把木勺在锅子里笃悠悠地搅着，还哼起了不知道哪里听来的小曲。调子是挺好听，可那张脸实在让我忍不住想怒抽三下。

没几天的工夫，社里补寄的样品到了。早上八点的辰光，我还朦胧着，L 先生翻下床跑去收了快递，回来把盒子往桌上一摆，要跟我约法三章。我还没清醒呐，迷迷糊糊地问他哪三章。他说简单，只要我写完稿子，立马把剃须刀处理掉就成。我大概还是睡意上头，嘟囔着便答应了他。这还不算完，临出门了 L 先生又一本正经地跟我讲，说要是没按时处理掉那把自动剃须刀，他就喊我吃一个礼拜外卖，然后自己一个人去外面下馆子快活。我赶时间，好好好打发了算数。他哪知道，那时候社里的资料都可以随便查阅。只要给美食主编打声招呼，害怕有什么好餐馆找不到不成。

当然，那把剃须刀最后还是被处理掉了，给了 L 先生的一位朋友，听说是搞艺术的，也不知道现在那把剃须刀过得怎么样。不过，作为交换，L 先生拿出了他珍藏的一部相机，手动曝光和过卷，一三五毫米的胶片。我只曾听他说起过这一部，却从未见过真身。平时拍照，他用的都是些又大又沉的数码相机，什么三脚架、闪光灯之类的物件堆了大半的储物间。L 先生管那物事叫数码后背，说是花了他三个月的工资。

//**//

**二**

L 先生很喜欢摄影，经常背着台相机到处跑，以至于我有时都要怀疑拍照才是他的主业。L 先生什么都拍，从海滩边的落日到大街上的行人，从夏夜里璀璨的银河到地底下漆黑的隧道，甚至我窝在家中的糗态也不放过。有一回我打游戏入了神，没注意炉火上还煮着咖啡。正巧 L 先生下班回来，不声不响把煮干的咖啡残渣拍了下来。第二天我从杂志社交了稿子回来，进门时候总觉得不对劲，仔细一看，玄关上挂了一张超大的照片，正是前一天惨遭我毒手的咖啡锅。我拖鞋也没换，气急败坏地冲进房间，结果卧室床头挂了一副更大的。L 先生听见声音，从厨房里踢躂踢躂地跑出来，手上端着一杯咖啡，笑盈盈地问我要不要。

当天晚上，我也和 L 先生约法三章，要他不能把那照片传了出去，不能给别人家看到，要不然隔壁那卷毛又该笑我了。L 先生一口答应，叫我不要担心，照片他一定会放好的。后来有一次 L 先生喝醉了，整个人挂在我身上，嘴里呜哩嘛哩，一股酒气。我让他大声点讲话，他就坐直了，说，其实上一次我已经印好了明信片，打算邻里之间分发一下的，不过后来见你生气，也就算了。

//**//

**三**

L 先生的正经职业是海滩救生员。按他的话说，这是惟一一份能充分发挥他长相和身材优势的工作。对此我不予置评。然而我不得不承认，L 先生换了泳装，带上墨镜，确实有模有样，跟正经八百的广告模特没什么两样。我于是时常思考一个问题，那些被他从海水之中救起的人，有多少是真真遭遇了险情，又有多少只不过是为了跟他来一次亲密接触。最后我得出结论，至少百分之一百是后者。

说起来，L 先生工作时候的样子我并没有见过几趟。一来我不常去游泳，二来 L 先生好像也不太愿意我去。他说像我这样不怎么会游泳的人，总是给救生员惹出不少麻烦。不过有一次，不知道哪个人，大约是个记者，拍了张他救人的照片传在网上，点赞的人还不少。我点开一看，一个金色的脑袋，一个黑色的脑袋，在翻滚的海浪中漂浮着，黑色的脑袋后边还跟着半截身体，小得一眯眯，几乎都快要要看不见。

但是，必须承认的是，L 先生不穿衣服的时候真的很好看，不枉那么多男女投怀送抱，趋之若鹜。

**//**//**

**四**

L 先生不太喜欢熬夜。如果没有什么特殊的事情，他总是在九点钟之前从浴室里出来，然后往床上一躺，拿起本书看上一会儿。书多半是什么摄影艺术一类，偶尔也翻一翻健身杂志，但是很少看小说。L 先生不怎么喜欢小说，觉得太长太无趣，所以从来不买，书架上也一概不摆。

到约莫十点或者十点半钟的时候，L 先生的困意便上来了。眼镜松垮垮地搭在鼻梁上，眼皮眨着眨着就要阖起来。这时候只要关上灯，他就会自己滑进被子里，翻个身，过不了几分钟就睡着了。等到第二天早上起来的时候，他必要先翻找出他的眼镜，有时落在床底下，有时压在枕头底下，也有把整个房间翻了天也找不到，尔后在浴室里找到的，不过是少数了。真正令 L 先生比较烦恼的，是当他好不容易找到了眼镜，却发现半边眼镜腿断了的时候。他不得不请下半天的假，到两条街外的眼镜店去修理。多数时候当时就能拿回来，但要是他们发现眼镜片磨损了，或是垫圈老化了，就得更换零件，一天是搞不好的，大都要隔上一天或是两天才能去取。

这时候 L 先生晚上便没有办法看他那些摄影的书啦杂志啦，到了点也不觉得困，接着就会失眠，夜里一两点了还是睡不着。往常我也失眠，他就问我要几片药。现在我的失眠不大犯了，他就随便套一条裤子，下楼去跑步。家里离海边不远，沿着海滩跑到那头的礁石，再折返回来，出了一身汗。他也不洗，胡乱擦两下便往床上一躺，不要一会儿倒也睏去了。

其实那失眠的药我还是一直备着，但精神药物吃多了总觉得不大好，L 先生也只是偶尔失眠，最后便也都处理掉了。

**//**//**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of several old works for Robert/Marco and Mats/Marco I posted years ago on Lofter, so do not panic. It's me. Many things have changed since, but looking at the upside, dreams never age let alone wither. A sealed moment in time.
> 
> Merci beaucoup.


	2. Side B

**五**

L 先生并不是本地人，先前只是因为要念大学的缘故才搬到这里来，后来看着工作也找在这里，索性也就一直住下了。然而许多年过去了，眼见着那街上的诺基亚都换成了苹果，他还是不会讲几句本地话，时而需要我充当翻译。有一回，L 先生要买一盒夜里用的胶卷，他常去的那家没有，只好去远一些的另一家店买。结果半路上给我打电话，我一听，那边用本地话在说，冲印店早就搬走了，搬到城另一头去啦。

照道理说，L 先生学外文的本事并不差。早前念书的时候，L 先生的外文成绩在班里排五六名，按男生的标准来说，算得是很好了。后来出去旅游，那些叽哩咕噜的也不晓得是哪国语言的，他也能学上个两三句。唯独这本地的闲话，不晓得是中了什么咒，总是学不来。并且这学不来，好像也不是什么器质上的毛病，诸如我的地理老师，舌头大约是短了一截，纵是他有心，也没法发出那颤音。可 L 先生不一样。若是照着教托儿所小朋友的办法，把单词都一个个拆开，成单个的音，他就发得清楚，也标准。但假使要把音都连起来，拼成单词或是句子，L 先生便要两眼一翻，作歇倒状了。上下两排牙齿，晶亮晶亮的，不是咬着舌头，就是互相打架。L 先生学了几天，没什么进步，也就丢到一遍，随他去了。

不过，话又说回来，L 先生不懂本地话，有些事情做起来就方便了不少。有时候要悄悄策划点什么东西，或者要打几个私密的电话，便大可不必遮遮掩掩，躲到阳台上去，大声讲就是。管你是叽里呱啦也好、呜哩嘛哩也罢，L 先生全当是没有听见，只顾自己一个人打电玩，屏幕上那几个巴掌大的小人拼了命地从这边跑过来，又拼了命地奔过去。不过要是 L 先生手气好，把那球弄进了网里去，这电话就没办法打了。电玩里欢呼的声音，合著 L 先生庆祝的声音，就算两根手指都堵着耳朵，也还是躲不掉。绕了一大圈，结果仍是要躲到阳台上，才勉强消停一歇。

//**//

**六**

大约是前年的时候，L 先生救人不小心伤了脑袋，在家休养了半个月。医生给他脖子上套了一个架子，说是水肿还没消，不能乱动，免得又发炎。L 先生戴着这架子，一动也不好动，只能一个人躺在床上玩手机，偶尔也看看书，不过照片是没法拍了。吃饭的时候，他就托着架子慢腾腾地从房间里挪出来，拖鞋也不穿，一屁股坐到凳子上，等着我把东西端上来。

说老实话，我其实并没有什么烧菜的本事。这半个月里面，大多都是订的外卖对付过去。然而有时候 L 先生心血来潮，非要叫我亲自下厨。然而这烧菜的事情，跟跳舞或是学外文一样，多少要一点天分才能成事。像我这般毛手毛脚的人，烧干个锅子或是打翻罐胡椒，实在是再自然不过了。倘使真许我放开手来，大概火烧个厨房也不是什么难事。

但 L 先生毕竟是病号，戴着个大架子，摇摇晃晃地坐在椅子上，咧着嘴冲我傻乎乎地笑，我也傻乎乎地冲他笑。拒绝 L 先生大概是做不到的，然而我也实在想不大出什么我能够做的菜来。刚搬过来的时候，我曾烤过一回蛋糕，把杂志上的菜谱剪了下来，一步一步照着做，以为肯定不会出错，但最后还是失败了，只从烤箱里拿到了一块黑色的固体。L 先生后来花了很长时间清理烤箱，并且告诉我，可能是由于我买的鸡蛋不太新鲜的缘故。

最后我还是叫了隔壁的马茨来帮忙。客厅里堆满了我的各种杂物，只要把门稍微阖起来一些，L 先生便没有办法看到有人进出或是走动。L 先生不大喜欢吃甜的东西，当时家里也没有剩下什么原料，因此只是请马茨做了一盘通心粉，并泡了一杯茶。L 先生尝了表示还不错，我出了一口气，算是过了一劫。

//**//

**七**

L 先生喜欢摄影，因而对照相机之类的物件十分熟悉。但对其他的电子产品，他却不大能够抓到要领。直到去年冬天，他还在用一部带键盘的诺基亚手机，原因是他不太喜欢触摸的屏幕，觉得点不太准。然而那部手机实在太老了，连不到家里的网络，也没有办法传送照片或是查询路线。能用的功能，大概只有打电话和发简讯这两种。L 先生也不太注意，时常忘记充电，带着一部没电的手机出门。

社交网络 L 先生偶尔也用，不过大多只是略微翻一翻，并不会仔细地看。只有一个专门发表照片的网站 L 先生会停下来多看一会儿，写两句评论或是点个赞。但他自己并没有帐号，也不发表他拍的照片。有一回，我遇上一个帐号，发表的照片里有几张好像见 L 先生冲印过。叫了他过来看，他倒也不生气，只叫我给那人发个消息，说谢谢喜欢那几张照片。

今年 L 先生总算想起要换手机的事情，问我有没有什么推荐的。我把正写评测的几台样品丢给他，他翻过来倒过去看了半天，只说觉得屏幕太大，不怎么稳当。我又把一台小点的拿给他看，他试了试，算是满意。把卡换了，就去研究怎么用了。

//**//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side B is indeed more banal. I believe I was attempting to picture the less memorable side of a relationship. Though hardly anything stays loyal to their commitment of reminiscence anyway.
> 
> For the language/dialect scene - I am not entirely sure why I wrote it back then. Probably just a dramatic device. Freud would say that it's a projection of the internalised anxiety facing the dwindling fate of that of my own. Zweig might too have a word. Anyway, DO learn the local language and integrate with the local culture while on a foreign land. Manners makes civilised.
> 
> Either way, I hope you have enjoyed this little bubble of hideaway from what is the greater universe today.


End file.
